I'd Do It Again In A Second
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Glee. Carl, Will and Emma are in Emma's office. Carl and Will fight. Can Emma face her fears of germs to save Will? Please Read and Review.


"Let Will go," Emma said, more calmly than she felt.

"I can't. He's vile. I know he's your friend, but when is he going to get the message, your with me," Carl spat.

"Just - just let him go. You don't want to do this," Emma coaxed soothingly.

She could see Will's strangled breaths around the arm that was around his throat. The wound on his temple from where the bastard Carl had hit him was bleeding in to his eyes.

"No," Carl hissed, his arm tightening around Will's neck. "Emma, you need to leave. I don't want you to see this,"

"I'm not leaving without Will," Emma vowed and swallowed, keeping her on them.

"Don't you understand? He is going to try and cut me out of your life? That he wants me gone?"

"He is one of my friends," Emma insisted.

"That's why I'm asking you to leave Emma,"

The arm around Will's throat tightened, cutting off his air with a weak gasp. Will flinched when Carl had said that. This wasn't how he wanted to go, especially in front of Emma. Will was getting light headed and dizzy.

"I am not leaving," Emma echoed, her voice firm. She kept one eye on Will's paling face and the other on Carl behind him.

Will started to sag in Carl's grasp, his lips turning blue as his air was cut off. Will was passing out as he felt his body stop aching for air. Emma swallowed and moved her attention back to Will.

"Let him go," Emma ordered.

"No," Carl smirked.

The door to Emma's office swung open and Finn ran in. He dived on Carl. Finn pinned Carl to the ground. Will fell to the ground, unmoving as Rachel, Tina and Sam entered the room.

Emma was the first to kneel next to Will. "Will! Will, don't do this!" She shouted, shaking the teacher, who wasn't breathing.

Emma took a shaky breath as she watched Finn and Sam kneel next to Carl, pinning him down, until the police arrived. Pulling herself together, Emma looked back at Will and wiped the blood from Will's face. She knew she had to do something, but there were germs everywhere. She knew it was Will or the germs and she pushed her fears aside, before starting mouth to mouth and praying that Will would start breathing.

She had so much she still needed to tell him. That she loved him, that Carl wasn't the one. And she might not get the chance.

"Please breathe!" Emma urged through tears before leaning down, and forcing air in to Will's lungs. "C'mon Will," It seemed like forever, even if she knew it was only a few minutes before Will coughed, sucking in a lungful of air on his own.

"Em?" Will croaked, his voice raspy and harsh.

"Thank god," Emma tried to get a smile on her face. "You scared me,"

"Mr Schue?" A voice asked from behind them. Emma turned and saw the whole Glee club standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," Will called out weakly as he turned enough to push himself up. He didn't utter a sound as his vision promptly grayed out at the change in altitude. He could feel Emma's arms underneath him, catching him before he could crack his head against the floor, he just couldn't find the energy to keep his eyes open any longer.

"Will!" Emma asked but she was rewarded with the slight wave of Will's hand. "Where are the paramedics?"

She had almost lost Will. Her best friend and, if Emma was completely honest with herself, the man she was in love with. All because Carl, wanted him gone.

She stopped as Principal Figgins and a team of paramedics came in to her office. Emma stepped outside and waited. Then the police arrived and Carl was dragged out of the school.

Finn came back out a few minutes later, having followed the paramedics. "He's alert and answering questions," He smiled. "But they're taking him in for x-rays,"

Emma breathed a deep sigh of relief, closing her eyes and letting her head drop. Some of the tension in her shoulders eased at the words. When she opened her eyes, Rachel and Tina were both watching her.

"You should tell him," Rachel told her.

"Tell him what?" Emma asked, tilting her head in confusion. She was almost sure what she was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Miss Pillsbury," Rachel replied as the paramedics wheeled Will past them on a gurney.

* * *

><p>Emma arrived outside the exam room she'd been pointed to in time to hear Will's irritated, hoarse growl that she didn't need to be admitted.<p>

"I'm fine. Just let me go home and sleep it off,"

"You're not fine Mr Schuester," The doctor said calmly.

"I'm fine," Will repeated his voice raspy. "I just want to go home and get some sleep,"

"I can't let you go, especially since you live alone," The doctor turned and saw Emma standing there, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm Emma Pillsbury," Emma stated and looked over the doctor's shoulder and offered Will a soft smile.

"She'll stay with me," Will told the doctor. "I won't be alone and you can release me,"

"You have a concussion, bruised ribs, were nearly-"

"I'll stay with him," Emma interrupted. "You can give me directions and anything you want for his care,"

The doctor sighed. "Fine. I'll go get the paperwork,"

"Thanks," Will said, giving Emma a small smile when they were alone, before his gaze dropped. "Look, I didn't mean to drag you in to this. I'll be fine; I just need someone to get me out of here. I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me," He said in a rush.

"Will, I...look, I..." Emma swallowed. "I want to stay with you, I want to be there if you need anything," Emma smiled.

"Okay. But you might wanna bring a book. I plan on sleeping as soon as I can get my head on a pillow,"

"Only for an hour at a time," The doctor said, stepping back into the room and handing Emma a stack of papers. "Standard concussion rules apply. If your headache gets worse or there's any double-vision or blurriness, I want you back here,"

"Sure," Will agreed. Emma giggled, not believing him for a second.

"Thank you. Someone will be here shortly with a wheelchair for you," With that, the doctor turned and left.

A nurse came in to the room with a wheelchair.

"Let's go, Mr Schuester," She turned to them with a fake smile and waited.

"How much of a pain were you?" Emma asked him.

The nurse frowned at her as she helped Will in to the chair.

"Is there a car waiting outside?" The nurse asked.

"I'm parked just a few rows down," Emma replied.

"Pull the car up, he's not walking that far,"

"I'll go get the car," Emma nodded and walked out of the room.

She drove up to the front door several minutes later. Jumping out of the car, she helped Will in to the passenger seat before driving away from the hospital.

Emma felt the last of the tension ease out of her. She turned to ask Will to ask a question when she realised that Will had already dozed off, head resting against the window.

Emma swallowed, taking in Will's appearance. He was pale, the cut on his temple standing out. Livid bruises lined his neck already and Emma had the feeling that there were many more.

Emma sighed and decided to drive to Will's apartment, figuring the teacher would be more comfortable in his own bed.

With a quick glance, she noticed Will was still asleep. "I almost lost you," Emma whispered. "I almost lost you before I could tell you how much I love you,"

Emma turned off the car and turned back to Will. "Will, wake up. We're here,"

"I'm awake," He groaned, opening his eyes slowly. He sat up, groaning again as his body protested the movement. He stubbornly refused any help getting out of the car, but leaned on Emma as they walked in to the building.

"Where are your keys?"

Will reached into his jacket and held up his key ring. "I've got it," Will grumbled as he reached toward the door.

Emma watched as Will fumbled with the keys, successfully unlocking the door, but dropping them as he pulled them from the lock.

Will bent with a muffled curse, intent on picking them up and then pitched forward as his vision grayed, dizziness overwhelming him at the movement and change.

Emma grabbed Will's arm and steadied him. With a small smile, Emma reached down and grabbed his keys and placed them back in Will's hand.

"Let's get you inside. The Doctor said you can't sleep for the next forty-five minutes. So, I'll make you something to eat and then you can sleep. Deal?"

Will leaned heavily against Emma's side and shook his head. "Yeah,"

Emma got Will settled on to the sofa before heading in to the kitchen to find food she thought Will would be able to eat. "What are you in the mood for?" She called out to him.

"Sandwich is fine," Will replied. "Any pain pills?"

"After you eat,"

Will managed half the sandwich before refusing anymore. After downing the pain pills, he curled up on the couch, intent on getting the sleep he craved.

Emma checked the clock. "Get in bed. I'll come in to wake you in an hour,"

Will rubbed his neck slowly and struggled to sit up. "Yeah," He agreed. After a few moments, Will stood and made his way to his room.

Will paused in the doorway, turning back to Emma. "Em?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I mean, for saving my life and for staying with me now. I know most people wouldn't do that, so ... thanks," He finished feebly.

"I'd do it again in a second," Emma stated without hesitation.

Will turned back around, walking toward his bed.

Emma followed after him, wincing as Will struggled out of his shirt, revealing bruises along his chest.

"What did Carl do to you, Will?" Emma asked.

Will shrugged, mumbling an answer as he climbed into bed, pushing at the blankets until they were right.

He yawned, exhaustion overwhelming him. "I'm tired. Just gonna sleep, okay?"

"Sure," Emma agreed. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Tired brown eyes locked on Emma speculatively. "You always are, aren't you? Whenever I need you, whether I want you or not, you're always here,"

"You don't want me here?" She asked.

"That's not what I meant," Will sighed. "It's just that no matter what happens, you've got my back," Will looked up at her. "Thank you,"

"It's okay, now get some sleep," Emma smiled stroking his face.

Will nodded, already mostly asleep.

Emma watched him sleep for a few minutes, running her hand through the curly brown strands of hair. "How am I supposed to tell you that I love you? That I don't love Carl. And your the one for me," She asked out loud.

"I love you too, Em," Will muttered in his sleep.

Emma grabbed the covers and pulled them up to Will's shoulders. "Good night, Will," She whispered, smiling down at him and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "Sleep well,"

Emma turned and walked out of the room feeling better than she had all day. She was fine, Will was fine and they were fine.


End file.
